Love Can Conquer All:
by CarthynZamb
Summary: Percy and Annabeth one-shots. Please excuse grammar. Hope you like.... all are differnt. REVIEW!
1. Book I: Fear

**Disclamer: i do not own any of this what so ever... ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 11 pm, when I heard a _thumping_ noise coming from my window. I was just thinking about Percy, so when I turned around to find _him, _i thought my eyes were joking.

But, nope. It was him, standing there, with his goofy grin that's cute and matches his prefectly messy hair.

"Percy!" I ran towards the window and flung it open. " Gods, why are you here?" I was probably smiling like an idiot, but it came out kind of rude.

"um, I- thought you would want me to come here?" He had a sad look on his face while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, No! Gods, i do, it's just you scared me." I laughed, probably sounding like a stupid person. But that wont fly sense i'm Athena's daughter.

"Oh, ok. Good. So, what are you up to?" As he said, while climbing through my window. Landing on my floor with a sof _thump. _He blushed. _Aww, he's so cute when he blushes..._ I thought to myself.

"Um, I was just thinking about... um" Woah, I wouldn't tell him I was thinking about him.

He took a step closer to me, "Come on, Wise-girl. You can tell me, right?" He kept taking tiny steps towards me, until my back hit the wall.

"Umm," I said. _Real intellegent. _I thought. "I- I..." I was lost in his Green eyes...

"Come on, is a certain daughter of Athena lost for words?" He said while twirling one of my curls in his fingers.

"Really? You did not just say that." I snapped out of my trance.

"Well, well well. She speaks! It's a miracle! Thank you Apollo!" He laughed. _Gods, i love his laugh. _

"You are so annoying, Seaweed Brain." I escaped his embrace, but only to be picked up by Percy. I normally would've thought this was funny, but tonight it wasn't. Considering he picked my up by my waist. "Looks like someone is excited!" I laughed at him.

"Are you just going to insult me all night? If so, maybe I'll just leave." He set me down.

"No!" I screamed. "What is the real Reason you came here?" I said, I actually did want to know.

"Well, uh.. I wanted to." He said blushing. I laughed.

"Look who's lost for words now!" Normally I would be laughing but the way Percy was staring at me, was well- different.

His eyes, were gazing at me. Not mean, but love filled. But thats impossible right?

"This is why I came here. I have something to show and tell you." He said getting closer to me, also he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Um, what did you want to show me?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I have no clue why i did, but it felt so natural.

"This-" Then he did something totally unexpected... He kissed me. Like really kissed me. My hands were in his hair, and his hands stayed on my back.

After our kiss we pulled apart, I left my forhead leaning agaisnt his. "So, what brought this up?" I said, blushing a lot.

"Well, Breakendorf and I are going on a mission. And i wasnt sure if i'd ever see you agian. so i had to... My ADHD kicking in." He said. He was going on a mission?

"Where are you going?" I said, trying to fight back tears. _Why am I thinking like this, do i really like him? **Yes. **And he likes me too, right? **Yes. **Ok, so I admit it, I'm in love with him. so what?_

"Breakendorf and I are going to try to blow up the Princess Andromea. (**Sorry, forgot the name!!!) **And I'm not sure if I'll come back. So I had to come and say good-bye because well, Annabeth... I-" He didnt finish, because the next thing I know is his lips are on mine. I finally understood, he loves me...

"I love you" I blurted out...

"Really?" He stood there in shock.

"Yes, really. Now you better come back alive." I said while kissing his cheek.

"I will, don't worry. I'll find a way, and come back alive. We will defeat Kronos." I had to laugh at that, even though this is a very serious moment.

"Sorry, It's just funny. Even though, well- no it's not. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed. Sor-" I was cut off by him again, with his lips.

"I don't care. I'll come back to you, Wise-girl. I love you." I smiled at what he had just said.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time, before he climbed out my window, and away from my house. "Please come back alive, Please? Aphrodite, Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Hephastus, Ares, Artemis, any body?" I whispered... Well find out soon enough when I return to camp.

* * *

**PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!! and i'll write more... so now you know why, when Rachael kisses Percy, Breakendorf doesnt tell Annabeth, because they KISSED. Well, in my story they do!!! haha, so review!!!! please that's all i ask!!! Love ya guys!!!**


	2. Book II: Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER: **ok, sadly i DO NOT own this... although I would love to own Logan Lerman and or Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

That night came flooding back into my mind, I remember it perfectly, well that's probably also because it happened maybe a week ago. I also leave tomorrow, and was trying to get some sleep but I guess my mind didn't want me to be sleeping at this insane hour.

_She studied me with concern. She touched the new streak of gray in my hair that matched hers exactly- our painful souviner from holding Atla's burden. There was a lot I'd wanted to say to Annabeth, but Athena had taken the confidence out of me. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut._

_**I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter.**_

_"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"_

_The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And. . . I think I owe you a dance."_

_"Alright, Seaweed Brain."_

That was all i could think about, so i finally decided to get up since i wasnt going to sleep. I climbed out of bed and put a jacket on and slipped on my shoes. I walked pretty slow down to the beach, when I got down there I saw the only person that had invaded my mind the whole night. I stared at her for a few minutes, then decided to announce myself.

"You know it's not good to be out at this late of an hour." I said, while chuckling a bit.

"You know the only reason I'm able to be out here is because of you." She said not even looking at me.

I sighed and took a seat next to her, I slipped off my shoes, letting the sand invade my toes. I loved this feeling. "It wasn't just me, I had a lot of help. From Thalia, Artemis, Bianca, and Zoee." This really wasnt what i wanted to talk about right now. Just thinking about losing Annabeth- I didnt even want to think about that.

"Yeah, but you still came. Actually I heard you snuck away." She said laughing a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, i guess you could say that."

"Hey, Percy?" She said, looking at me for the first time that night.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" I said looking at her. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair let down, so that her curls could tumble down her back. And her eyes, were sparkling, but looked like they had a bit of sadness in them.

Annabeth didnt say anything she just leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, but i was completely happy.

"I don't know- for saving me, not giving up on me, being a great friend?" She laughed, "It's your pick."

I laughed and pushed a curl, that fell in her face, to behind her ear. "I choose them all. Because I did all of it." I said, smirking.

Annabeth scoffed and smacked my arm.

"I knew you would do that." I said running my hand through my hair.

Annabeth didn't say anything, she just stared at me.

Gods I would kill for anything to know what she's thinking!

Annabeth slowly ran her hand up my arm, and ran her hands through my hair. She just looked at me.

No words were exchanged, but when we started leaning in, the conch horn went off signalling _Breakfast. Whoa we were out there for a long time._

We pulled away quickly and stood up. "Breakfast?" I asked while holding out my hand.

"Sure," She said while taking my hand.

As we walked to breakfast, I said, "You know I wouldn't had to have saved you if you didn't practicually commited suicide." I said smirking.

She sent a playful glare at me and kicked me in the butt, with her foot. "Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain. I do one stupid thing and you act like it's the end of the world. I don't act this way when you do idiotic things." She said returning my smirk.

I glared right back at her, and said, "Yeah whatever, and your acting like i do stupid things all the time, which i don't"

She laughed really hard, "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say."

We continued our conversation all the way to the dinning hall. I have to say, I didn't mind not getting any sleep, but only if i got to spend it with Annabeth.

* * *

**AAAWWW, so cute! Haha R&R and I'll keep updating :)**


	3. Book III: Pain

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not and will not won PJO!

* * *

I kept thinking, racking my brain, about that one moment. I was in my bed in Manhattan, staring at my ceiling, it's blue. Thats all my mind came to, and i had been staring at it for maybe an hour.

_ "Listen, Annabeth-" I thought about Mount St. Helens, Calypso's Island, Luke, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and how suddenly everything had _

_gotten so complicated. I wanted to tell Annabeth that I really didn't want to be distant from her._

_ Then Argus honked his horn down at the road, and I lost my chance._

_ "You'd better get going," Annabeth said. "Take care, Seaweed Brain."_

_She jogged down the hill. I watched her until she reached the cabins. She didn't look back once._

"UGH!" I groaned and stripped my sheets off and grabbed my sword _Riptide_, I started pacing my room. "Why didn't I call her back, and told her

how i really feel?" I said while dropping the sword onto the floor, I ran my hand through my hair.

"How about you just tell her, Seaweed Brain?"

I turned around and saw _her_. The girl that invades my brain none stop.

"Uh- Oh, Annabeth!" I said, _Real smooth_ I thought. "How uh-long were you there?"

"Uh, I got here when you groaned and got off your bed. So yeah I heard you talking to yourself, about _Rachel, _or even better were you talking about _Calypso?"_

_"Annabeth,_ um, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I heard you saying, 'why can't i tell her how i really feel?'" She said while climbing through my window, and landing with a thump on my floor.

"I uh- wasn't taking about them." I said, telling the genuine truth, but she's Annabeth so of course she didn't believe me.

"Oh, sure you won't!" She said, I could see her eyes darkening with anger.

"Annabeth! I wasn't!" I said, probably a little bit too loud.

I could see Annabeth clench her jaw. "I don't get it! Why were you taking about them? I mean what's so special about them? Well, Calypso is suppossed to be really pretty..." She trailed off. She also started pacing around my room.

I groaned, she clearly wasn't going to be quiet. I took a step closer to her.

"I mean, what's so special about _Rachel?_ She's not even pretty in my opinion. I mean, seriously, sure she's a good artist. But she's not a demigod like us!" She kept on talking.

I sighed and walked up to Annabeth. I pinned her against the wall and put my arms around her.

She didnt even notice though. She kept on talking. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain! Did that kiss on Mount St. Helens mean ANYTHING to you?" Wait did she just mention our kiss? _Yeah she did._

"Annabeth- " She didnt answer she kept on talking. "Annabeth look at me!" She finally shut up, and looked at me.

"Uh- um..." I think she noticed our position. "But seriously did it? I didnt kiss you for no reason. People don't do that. I kissed you because-"

I didn't let her finish, because I kissed her. It was a real kiss though. I put my hands around her waist and she tangled her hands into my hair, and i'm not going to lie, but _Gods_ it felt good.

After we finished our kiss i leaned my head against, her forehead and pecked her lips once more.

"Because what?" I asked smirking.

"Uh, I- I have to go!" She ripped out of my embrace, and head to the window. She climbed out so fast, I just watched her leave.

Did I do something wrong? _No, you kissed her, you felt the sparks, she definitely did too._

I sat on my bed and just stared at my wall, thinking about what i could've done different and or better.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Why did he kiss me? He's got way to much to think about, with the war coming up soon. _

I ran to the end of the street and sat down. I just sat there thinking._ Should i have run away? Maybe, just maybe things will get easier. But being a demigod, it probably won't._

I finally got up and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Sorry, this was so short. I'll try to keep writing longer ones. I had this stuck in my brain, I had to write it!**

**I'll keep updating, if you guys keep reviewing :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Percabeth2010**


End file.
